


A love not meant to last

by draculaura_kinnie



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Love Triangles, Sad, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculaura_kinnie/pseuds/draculaura_kinnie
Summary: Lily and Arlo have been dating for 69 months until that all gets turned around by hip new girl Libby.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not serious please don't judge me ;p

Blinding steams of sunlight shone through the wretched blinds burning through Lily's eyelids, intruding her sleep. Trying to remember her dream, with still-closed eyes, she scrunched her nose and searched through her empty mind. Suddenly, the event of her wonderful dream came to her, and she softly smiled remembering her dreamy boyfriend Arlo who was a very important person in her dream ;-). 

Climbing out of her uncomfortable bed, Lily trampled over the mountains of clothes adventuring towards her wooden closet. When she finally got there she pulled her uniform from a hanger and, unwillingly, started dressing; making sure to carefully manage her time. As she struggled to get her tie on she heard a loud *ping* come from her discarded phone. The scratched screen displayed several messages from Arlo, they read; "Lily where are you?" "I'm not waiting for you any longer, get to school on your own."  
She quickly pointed her eyes to look at the time displayed on her phone. It read 9:10 am. Panic set in as she scrambled to get to school, rushing out her door.

Sprinting, Lily ran across the garden and down the street accidentally tripping over a couple of rocks along the way. Her breath shallow and her legs got heavier after 10 minutes of running. Rain began to pour over her, drenching her messy hair and lopsided tie. The once lime green streaks on her tie became a murky green colour and her already dark hair, somehow, became darker; covering her eyes as she started running again.

Five minutes later she finally reached school, collecting her breath, she entered the school and mentally prepared herself for the long day ahead.

Upon entering her classroom the teacher, Mr. Jennings, greeted her with a smile on his face. He always seemed like a pedophile, it was surprising no-one had mentioned it before. Well except for Arlo who she had made frequent jokes about it with him before. Scanning the class Lily searched for him amongst the collections of people formed around tables. Her eyes landed on a much larger group than the others, wanting to investigate she shuffled her way over. Pushing people out of the way to clear her view, she pushed her eyebrows together in confusion. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her boyfriend wrapping his arms around another girl. The girl had a stupid smile plastered on her face as she giggled along with a large group of girls. 

"Okay, class take your seats and, Libby, you can sit next to Arlo," informed Mr. Jennings. Lily's eyes drooped as she listened to Mr. Jennings, sadness setting in her heart. Reminding herself that she needed to take her seat, she sat down and gazed over to Arlo and the girl who was, apparently, called Libby. They were pleasantly talking between themselves making jokes and laughing. Tears pricked at Lily's eyes as Mr. Jennings's blurred voice was clouded out by the ringing of Libby and Arlo's laughs. Holding back her sobs, she swallowed (that's what she said) back the lump in her throat. After multiple attempts of trying not to cry the bell rang through the school and she stood up, grabbed her bag, and rushed out of the classroom making her way to french.

Lily couldn't concentrate in french no matter how hard she tried, all her thoughts were submerged under the increasing pressure of Libby and Arlo getting closer. Mrs. Normington shouted, "LILY, PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!" Lily quickly shot up and replied with a panicked "Yes Mrs." The teacher then began asking questions to Lily at every chance she had. After the neverending bombardment of questions, Lily rose with aches and groans from her chair. Next, a boring English lesson dragged on until it was finally lunch.

Hope settled in Lily's heart as she saw Arlo standing alone seemingly waiting for someone, hopefully, her. Making her way over to him, she started lightly skipping. Arlo met her gaze and smiled at Lily, her heart burst with colour and love. She ran over to him and quickly hugged him, then she pulled him into a short but sweet kiss. As soon as she pulled away he grabbed her face and smashed his soft lips against hers, slowly licking her lip for entrance ;-). The couples sensual moment was soon broken as Libby jumped onto Arlo's back shouting an elongated "Helloooooooo :))))))" Lily quickly realized she wanted to snap her neck :D. Anyway. Libby started rambling on about how QuIrKy she was and how she was sooo tiny almost like a mouse (*/ω＼*), a mouse that Lily hated as she was an eagle. Libby pulled Arlo away and he followed without even saying goodbye.

*Time skip cause I'm lazy (two days)*

It was Friday and, since Wednesday, Lily hadn't received a single message from Arlo. She had been so worried that she could barely focus on any of her classes. When she went to school Libby seemed to be watching her at all times. "Hey, poopy-head," said Libby. Lily walked away. (I'm getting bored of writing this)

Lily soon got an idea in her head to kill Libby. Oop. She was going to invite her to hang out near the train tracks and then push her in front of a train.

*At the train tracks*

"So why did you invite me out here," Libby asked.  
"Oh no reason," lights started blaring and Lily knew that she needed to push her. Lily shoved Libby in front of the train with shaking hands. What she didn't know was that Arlo had jumped to save Libby also getting killed in the process. Blood splattered over her face as tears slipped down her pale cheeks. She screamed in agony regretting everything she had done, every thought, every action, every word, and every tear. As she dropped to her knees, her mind clouded with fear, she shook.


	2. Chapter 2

*alternative ending*

“I invited you here so that we could talk,” Lily said  
“What do we need to talk about?” Replied Libby. Then Lily began to explain how she didn’t like Libby being so close to Arlo. Libby nodded her head and told her that it was just a misunderstanding and Arlo was just showing her how to make friends she ce she grew up alone. Arlo then appeared and hugged Lily comforting her and reassuring her that he would never leave her side again. Libby, Lily, and Arlo became best friends after that and always laughed about how stupid it was.


End file.
